1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses frame with a frame for receiving eyeglass lenses and with a temple piece on each side of the frame, which are coupled laterally to cheek ends of the frame by means of a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
In such glasses frames usually both of the temple pieces are fixed at the frame of the eyeglasses by means of hinge screws or pins, wherein the screws or pins are coupled to openings at the glasses frame which have a circular cross-section. For example, the openings can be implemented as bores, which if necessary (when hinge screws are used) are provided with corresponding threads.
Other known glasses frames are designed without pins or hinge screws. For example, European Patent Application EP 0 863 424 B1 shows a glasses frame of this type wherein the temple piece comprises a notch at the end facing towards the frame and wherein, in the opened condition of the eyeglasses, a correspondingly formed frame bridge snaps into this notch. The thus formed connection between the temple piece and the glasses frame is fixed by a spring tongue of the temple piece as the spring tongue snaps into a corresponding opening at the glasses frame. Thus, this frame is a screwless three-pieces glasses frame having a spring-hinge system of the plug-in type that provides for a connection without pins or screws between the temple piece and the frame.
European Patent Application EP 1 023 626 B1 discloses a glasses frame, wherein likewise a glasses frame and a pair of temple pieces are connected by means of hinges that provide for a corresponding connection without pins or screws. In this case, the temple pieces are provided each with extensions at their ends facing the frame, which are wound up in a manner so that a tube is formed which engages into corresponding openings at the glasses frame. Additionally the tube is provided with a two-piece hinge core, which serves as a friction element when the eyeglasses are opened or shut.